Technical Field
The present invention pertains to the field of login systems for computers, portable communication devices and mobile phones.
Background Art
Security systems for portable communication devices feature a variety of login systems that typically include alphanumeric login systems. However, these login systems still remain vulnerable to persons seeking to hack into the systems and so gain unauthorized access to the information stored on the systems.